BabyJonas
by Awkwarrrd
Summary: This is a Little one shot about how Miley finds out about Kevin and Danielles Baby. It's kinda boring but whatever haha :) Could write another part though if it gets requested;)
1. Chapter 1

**OMG GUYS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT CUZ I CANT DANIELLE AND KEVIN ARE HAVING A BABY AWWWW. So I saw the News and the trending Topics and stuff and did what Niley supporters do best haha, I Worte a bit of niley! i know it has nothing to do with Baby kenielle but i was bored hehe. Whatevs. It might be a 3-shot or somthing if you guys want it to ;) Review so i'll know if I should write a second part. Enjoy :)**

I was sitting in her bedroom, eating Cookie's and browsing through the Internet when I saw the trending Topics on twitter. 'CongratsKevinAndDanielle' one said. The other one was 'BabyJonas'. At first she couldnt believe her eyes. Then when she finally realised that Danielle really was pregnant, I felt happy. For the first time in months I was genuinely happy.

This was what Kevin had always dreamed about, having a Family. And now they had started the big Family that both of them dreamt of. I didnt know Danielle very well. But I knew that she wanted a Family, and that right now she was the happiest woman alive. I could imagine Denise being emotional because she finally got the grandchild she had wanted, and I could imagine Paul already starting to plan everything out.

Frankie, Joe and Nick were probably excited and happy for their brother.

Although I was really happy for them, a part of me couldnt help but be sad. I wouldnt be there, I wasnt a part of the Family like I used to be. If Nick and I hadnt broken up, maybe I would be there. If I had accepted his apology instead of pretending I was happy with Liam. Maybe Nick and I would already be married by now. I would be the Babys aunt.

I was thinking too much into it, but I couldnt help it, my thoughts flew away.

Before I knew it, I had my phone in my Hands, already typing up a message.

_So you're going to be an uncle, huh? :) _I typed. I scrolled down my contacts, and hesitated before sending it to Nick. My phone vibrated less than two minutes later.

_yeah, pretty awesome. _he answered. I didnt know what to answer, but I didnt want the 'conversation' to end yet. It was the first time we talked since 'Wedding Bells' came out.

_we should hang out sometime.. _I wrote, hoping that I didnt Sound stupid, because I was the one telling him to 'fuck off' when he practically told me he wanted me back through a song. It was my fault if he didnt want to see me, because I was the one ignoring him when everything was fine with Liam and Me.

_yeah. you should come over sometime _He said, and my insides turned with happiness.

_how about Saturday? I have a Radio interview but It'll be 5 mins _I suggested, hoping that he'd agree. It was the only day I had completely off, and I just suddenly really wanted to see him.

_sure, just come_ he said.

So I stood in my closet that Saturday, at 5pm, trying to decide what to wear when going to your ex boyfriends house. I didnt want to wear anything too much, but I didnt want to look like I just came out of Bed either. I decided on a pair of Jeans Shorts and a normal White Shirt. I looked into the mirror and realised that this would be the first time he'd see my new short hairstyle. I felt insecure all of a sudden. What if he didnt like it, at all? What if he thought I was ugly?

To be honest I started to get bored of my short hair. I couldnt really do anything with it and it bored me to always have the same hairstyle. But I didnt want to Change it, or put any extensions in. It seemed like it would be stupid, after I said how I loved it so many times. Sometimes, I did talk before thinking.

When I stood in front of his door only ten minutes later, I still felt self-conscious about how I looked. I hesitated a Little before knocking on his door.

He opened the door and I got dizzy instantly by how good he looked, how he smelt and the sweet smile on his face. It was a real smile, just like the one on my face. ''Hey, Mi.'' He whispered my old Nickname, not even knowing what it did to me. I smiled and looked down. Was I supposed to hug him? Or just go in? Or What?

I looked up again to see his eyes shifting off my eyes and up to my hair. My Hand went up to my head and through short hair. ''The hair..'' He whispered. I didnt know how to react.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! so i decided to write it quickly before losing Inspiration hehe. I read through the first part today and omg it's so shitty. but to my defense i had a headache and it was late when I wrote that. **

**For everyone who's reading 'lights' I am working on the next chapter, sorry it takes so Long. Anyway - ENJOY. **

I ran my Hand through my hair as if trying to hide it. ''I know it Looks ugly.'' I said, half pissed off, but the other half understanding. But Nick only shook his head and brought his Hand to my hair. I Held my breath when his fingertips touched my hair lightly. ''It's just different..'' Nick said. Then he seemed to remember that we were Standing on the door still, and he opened the door widely, letting me go in.

I looked around for a Little. I had been to his new house once before, a few months ago, when I decided to ask him about Wedding Bells. I didnt look around a lot though, I just began to scream at him about how he was selfishly ruining my relationship with Liam. I was too blind to see that our relationship was ruined even without his help. ''Your house is nice.'' I said.

It was small and homey, just like I knew he would want it to be.

''Thanks.'' he said. ''Lets go to the living room.'' He said and began to walk. I followed him. We sat down on his Couch, he on one end and me on the other. The space was big enough for Elvis to lay down.

''So how have you been?'' He asked me.

''I've been good.'' I lied. ''I'm working on my new Album.'' I said quickly so he wouldnt notice my Little lie. He just raised one eyebrow at me, but didnt ask. ''And you?''

''I've been pretty good. We're done with the Album, it's coming out this fall. The fans are freaking out.'' He said and chuckled. I heard about their favorite new word 'Soon'.

''I cant wait to hear your new Songs.'' I admitted. He smiled at me. After A few seconds of awkward silence I decided to finally tell him what I was dying to.

''Look, Nick. I am really sorry about last time. I guess I just couldnt realise that Liam and mine relationship was falling apart. And i tried to blame it on you.'' I said, Feeling the Need to make things right between us.

''No, you were right. I should have asked you before singing it publically.'' he said, looking down almost ashamed. I shook my head.

''No, you had the right to. It was actually really...sweet of you..'' I said, and blushed at the last part. Nick looked at me and I could see him grinning from the Corner of my eye.

''Miley? Can I ask you something?'' He said. I nodded and looked at him curiously.

''Do you think...we can... try again?'' He said shyly. _Yes! _I wanted to scream. _Yes! Take me, i'm yours! _But of course I didnt say that. I didnt even know what he meant. What did he want to try again? Being best friends? Going out? I didnt say anthing for a Minute. Nick obviously took my silence wrong because he blushed furiously like the Little Boy from years ago. He scratched the back of his neck and looked down, embarassedly.

''Sorry, that was stupid, we only just saw eachother for the first time in months and I already-..'' He stopped talking and groaned, hiding his face with his Hands. I grabbed his wrists and pulled his Hands from his face slowly. He looked at me frowning.

''Yes, I want to try again Nick.'' I whispered softly. He looked at me confusedly for a while before the smile finally came to his face. ''Really?'' He asked, not believing. I giggled a Little before nodding. ''Yeah really.'' I said. Nick leaned Forward and for a second a thought he was going to kiss me. But instead his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him. I breathed in his scent I had missed so much and hid my face in the crook of his neck.

''I will try to make it work this time, Mi. I promise we'll make it this time.'' He whispered into my hair and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

''I know we will.''

* * *

**8 Months later**

I was straddleing Nicks lap on his Bed and telling him about my day when his phone began ringing on the Nightstand. He reached over and mumbled ''It's Mom.'' before accepting the call. ''Hey Mom...Yeah I'm with Miley...'' I had to smile for some reason.

Nick and I had started dating 6 months ago, and we made it official two months ago. And with official, I dont only mean telling our families. I mean with the media involved. Everyone knew we were a couple for the first time, and it wasnt as bad as we always thought it would be. Of course the Paparazzi were annoying, but we were Managing, and with time it only got better.

On interviews, we didnt have to lie and I could finally be open about our relationship.

I had started to grow my hair back out, It already came down to my shoulders.

And I had been welcomed back into the Jonas Family, I had felt like a part of the Family more than ever.

''What?! But it's too early! Alright.. which Hospital? Okay, we'll be there in 10.'' Nick said. I could already imagine what Denise had said to him. Nick hung up the phone and looked at me excitedly. ''Danielle is in labour!'' He exclaimed. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. I jumped from Nicks lap and onto the bed, jumping up and down in excitement. ''Oh my god! I'm getting a nephew!'' I shouted. Nick laughed. ''You're not his aunt officially.'' He said teasingly and grabbed my Hand pulling me down, making me jump back on his lap. ''I know but I dont care I'm gonna be the best aunt ever!'' I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around nicks neck. He laughed again and stood up taking me with him and putting my on the floor. ''Get ready so we can go!'' Nick hissed at me while putting his Jeans on. I grabbed my Shorts and put them on before running to the front door. Nick followed shortly after and we both got into his car. He drove to the Hospital and we went to Danielles room.

The door was closed, and everyone was waiting. She was obviously giving birth. They all greeted us and we barely got time to say Hi before the door opened and a sweaty but happy Kevin came out. He was wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face as he announced that the Baby and Danielle were both fine.

Everyone was hugging Kevin and I finally got my turn to congratulate him. ''You're going to be a great father, Kevin.'' I told him. He smiled at me thankfully and soon we all joined Danielle and the Baby in the room.

I remembered imagining this Scene, Danielle Holding their Baby and Kevin sitting on the bed next to her. A perfect Family Picture. I was very happy that I could be a part of that.

Nicks arms came around me from the back and he leaned down to my ear. ''One day we'll be like that. And I cant wait.'' He whispered to me. ''But I'll make sure we get married first.'' he then said.

Did he just tell me he was planning on marrying me and getting Kids with me? Yep, I think he did.


End file.
